poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue
Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue is another upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kira, Kovu, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Tip, Dash, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Garfield, Odie, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Brer Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Crysta, Batty Koda, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Godzilla, Zilla, Iago, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Kayley, Garret, Devon and Cornwall, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstien, Georgette, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, The Simpsons, Jenny, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Chanticleer, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Morgana, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Pain and Panic, Gaston, Captain Hook, Smee, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Joker, Harley Quinn, Sheldon J. Plankton, Drake, Clayton, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zira, Nuka, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, Fidget, Cruella De Vil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Sir Ruber, King Ghidorah, Steele, Hexxus, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will be guest stars in this film. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh/Free Willy film to feature Iago as a good guy. He is the only ally from the Aladdin series to guest star in this film, due to Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Genie guest starring in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue. *This film actually takes place after Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle (which explains Jesse and Randolph already knowing Chanticleer), Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog (which explains Jesse and Randolph already knowing Tiana, Naveen, Ray, Mama Odie, and Juju), Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (which explains Jesse and Randolph already knowing Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig and facing Cruella De Vil), Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series (which explains Jesse and Randolph already knowing Spot), Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar (which explains Jesse and Randolph becoming friends with Iago), Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto (which explains Jesse and Randolph already knowing Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk and facing Steele), Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules (which explains Jesse and Randolph already knowing Hercules, Meg, Phil, and Pegasus), Littlefoot Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest (which explains Jesse and Randolph already knowing Crysta and facing Hexxus), Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company (which explains Jesse and Randolph already knowing Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstien, and Georgette), Littlefoot Goes on the Quest for Camelot (which explains Jesse and Randolph already knowing Kayley and Garret), and Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (which explains Jesse, Randolph, Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie already facing Gaston). *Like Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, this will be an NTSC film (taken from a VHS copy of the movie) with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh movies, The Lion King trilogy, the Godzilla series, The SponegBob SquarePants Movie, 101 Dalmatians 1 and 2, the Madagascar movies, the Balto trilogy, The Simpsons Movie, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Mickey's House of Vilains, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid I and II, Rock-a-Doodle, Peter Pan, Return to Neverland, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, The Great Mouse Detective, and Quest for Camelot. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Yru17